


Bro and Davesprite: Make final stand.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle with a demon takes a turn for the hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro and Davesprite: Make final stand.

It hadn't been hopeless, not before that point. Jack Noir was a formidable adversary by anyone's standard. But by their standards, he wasn't invincible. It had almost seemed as if they might be gaining the upper hand.

Then Jack transformed.

The world crackled with verdant fire as their enemy grew stronger a thousand fold.

Suddenly victory didn't seem so close after all.

The duel continued: it had to. Yet the stakes were now in Jack's favour. This was no longer a duel, but a last stand.

Davesprite, steeling himself for the worst yet, fought on as well as he could. Sprite powers strengthened him and supplied him with energy, but he was exhausted mentally. This transformation was just another blow to that.

It was obvious that Jack would be more powerful now, and he prepared for that. But he didn't realise to quite what extent his powers had grown until he vanished, reappeared right behind Bro and impaled him on his own sword.

As his lifelong guardian fell to the ground, all resolve broke. No chance of victory now. All he had the power to do was retreat.

He didn't know what would come next. But the future was far from his mind as the present whirled around him. Grief and fatigue and sheer, pure terror gave him the strength to fly away.

A sword slash to the side removed an arm and a wing, but Davesprite kept going. No turning back now. Fly or die.

With one wing, one arm and no hope, Davesprite fled to safety.

He was just thirteen. His bro was dead and, effectively, so was he.

What else was he meant to do?


End file.
